


Nullifidian

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nullifidian: noun: nələˈfidēən: a person having no faith or religious belief.</p><p>mid 16th century: from medieval Latin nullifidius (from nullus ‘no, none’ + fides ‘faith’) + -an</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nullifidian

**Author's Note:**

> I am nullifidian myself, if I had to catergorize myself by faith, it would be something like buddhist/humanist-ish. I imagine that Sherlock may have spent some time in Uni exploring different faiths as he grew up in an uber-rationalist household, except for that Santa thing for a few years-and I imagine him becoming disenchanted at some point with all of the major and minor religions. I thought the word was lovely, so threw this bit together. ;)

Most people who knew Sherlock probably believed he was a nullifidian from birth, or at least starting from the moment when he knew Redbeard was not living on a farm with other dogs and having a grand time. Or possibly when Mycroft dropped the bombshell that there was no Santa when he was five.

Truth is, he was always searching for something resembling a faith, something bigger than himself and especially more authoritative than his brother, who 'knew it all' and lived by that ridiculous mantra of his: "Caring is not an advantage..."

Eventually, he felt that each religion made his world smaller, you had to believe in a certain way, or dress in a specific manner, or avoid certain people or food, just because someone long ago may have suggested it.

Therefore, he decided he was better off without a faith; reason and science were enough to answer every question he could pose. That worked for a while, until one afternoon, a certain Army doctor limped into the lab space he was borrowing. Less than two days later, he decided to put his faith in one John Watson. (Would that make him Watsonian, he wondered to himself.)

This explained why the former nonbeliever in anything was currently attempting to wrap an oversized fir tree, a lovely specimen of Abies Nordmanniana, though he prefers the less common Abies Fraseri, with coloured fairy lights, though he would much rather have white lights; it simply mattered more to John than it did to him. So, he wrapped the tree as directed, though he may have rolled his eyes a few times as he did it.


End file.
